The Magic of Love
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: Harry and Hermione's life together
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at his desk, finishing up gathering up the homework that his students had turned in that day. He didn't have much time, Hermione would be expecting him. As he straightened up his desk, he thought over the events of the past years. It seemed like only yesterday that he was a student here himself, battling Voldemort for the first time. How time had flown. Now Hermione and he were married and both professors at Hogwarts. After graduation, Dumbledore had offered them both jobs---Harry was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hermione was the most beloved History of Magic teacher that Hogwarts had ever known, using her special skills to bring history alive.  
  
It was hard to believe that he and Hermione had gotten married. They had always been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, but in their last year at Hogwarts he had come to see her in a different light. They started dating, and a year after graduation they were married. Now, they were about to celebrate their fifth anniversary with a new addition to their family. Today was Hermione's last day at Hogwarts, unknown to her they were throwing her a baby shower after school.  
  
With their new child on the way, his thoughts turned to his former arch nemesis, Voldemort. In his seventh year, he had finally rid the world of him. Of course, there were other dark wizards to be worried about so he couldn't let his guard down for good, but at least his son or daughter won't have to go through what he did while growing up.  
  
Standing up, he headed out the door and down the hall towards Hermione's room, where he found her sitting at her desk.  
  
"How are you feeling, hon?"  
  
"Harry, I'm exhausted. I really am going to miss this place, though. You should have seen my students today, they were so upset that they were going to get another boring History of Magic teacher because I was leaving. Apparently, they had heard rumors about previous professors."  
  
Chuckling, Harry gave her a hug,"I have to stop in the staff room real quick and then we can go home, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Harry."  
  
As they exited her classroom, they ran into Draco Malfoy, who, unfortunately, had been chosen as Snape's successor upon his forced retirement,"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Halfblood and Hermione Mudblood. So, when's the little bastard due?"  
  
Scowling darkly at Malfoy, Harry turned to Hermione,"Let's get going, Herm. He's not worth our time,"Turning his back on Draco, he lead Hermione down the hall to the staff room.  
  
"I'm glad you're leaving, mud blood! Only purebloods like myself should be teaching at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Just ignore him, Hermione. You know how he is, and he's not worth it. Think of our baby that will be coming soon."  
  
"He knows how to cut me to the quick, Harry. He always has,"Hermione was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore about him. But for now,"Harry said, opening up the door to the staff room...  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"All the professors shouted as Hermione entered the room. The room was brightly decorated with balloons and streamers, and a pile of presents was stacked on the floor next to a rocking chair.  
  
Hermione's mood lifted considerably as she and Harry opened their presents and enjoyed some food and time with their fellow professors. Everyone but Draco was there, wishing them only the best and congratulating them. The party went on for several hours, and then Harry and Hermione thanked them and told them that they had to get going since Hermione was really getting tired.  
  
Using the shrinking spell, Harry reduced all the gifts so that they would fit into his pocket, and after one last group hug they used flue powder to get back into their house.  
  
"You devil!"Hermione laughed, punching Harry playfully on the arm,"You were in on that, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course. Don't you think I would be a part of my beautiful wife's baby shower?"Bending down, Harry picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom,"Now, you rest. I'll go put the presents in the nursery."  
  
Hermione's eyes closed and soon she was fast asleep. Harry watched her tenderly for a few minutes, then quietly went out the door and into the nursery that was all ready for the baby. He took the gifts out of his pocket one by one and restored them to their original size, putting them in their proper places in the nursery. When everything was in order, he headed back into the bedroom and went to sleep beside Hermione.  
  
He woke to Hermione's frantic voice,"Harry, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's time, we got to get to the hospital."  
  
Dumbledore had given them the name of a doctor and a hospital which specialized in magical patients, so he and Hermione apparated there right away. Once there, they were given preferential treatment and taken to the nicest room they had. It wasn't too long before the cries of a newborn baby pierced the air.  
  
"It's a girl!"The doctor said, laying her on Hermione's chest.  
  
"She's beautiful,"Hermione said softly, and so she was. She had the dark hair of her father, but it was curly like her mother's. Even though she was a newborn, she opened her eyes and they were bright green, the color of Harry's. Her eyes were bright and twinkling, and Harry and Hermione knew that their daughter was something special.  
  
"Hermione, why don't we name her Harmony? That way her name has a little bit of each of ours in it."  
  
"I like that. Harmony Potter,"Hermione whispered, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Gently lifting his daughter from Hermione's arms, Harry cradled her and looked into her beautiful face,"You are a wonder, Harmony. I am just glad that the world you grow up in will be better than the one I did."  
  
Just then, a searing pain cut through his brow like a knife, a pain he hadn't felt for years,"Oh, no,"He whispered,"what's going on now?"  
  
What he didn't know was he was being watched, someone already knew about the birth of little Harmony Potter and wasn't happy about it.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Magic of Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harmony stirred in Harry's arms, sensing her father's worry,"Shhh, my darling,"He said tenderly, looking down at his daughter,"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Rocking her gently, he paced around the room, not knowing what to do. He needed to get some backup, but he couldn't very well leave Hermione and Harmony here unguarded. His scar still seared with pain, nearly blinding him. Carefully setting Harmony down in her bassinett, he pushed the nurse's call button.  
  
"What is wrong, Mr. Potter?"The nurse said, coming in right away.  
  
"I need to leave for a little while. Can you get someone here from security to watch over my wife and daughter til I get back? I will pay handsomely."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. Right away."The nurse left and returned with the head of security.  
  
"Blake, you are to stay here and watch over Hermione and Harmony til I return. Do NOT let anyone you don't know in this room. Make sure that everyone who enters has the proper hospital identification, understood?"Harry said sternly, handing him a bag full of golden galleons.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. Whatever you say."Accepting the bag of money, Blake shook Harry's hand,"And congratulations, sir. We are all in your debt."  
  
"I will be back as soon as possible. There's something I must take care of,"Kissing Hermione on the cheek and taking one last look at Harmony, Harry apparated out of the room and back into their house. He sent an owl ahead to Dumbledore letting him know that he needed to speak to him and awaited his reply. He didn't have to wait long before wait long before Dumbledore replied, telling him to travel by flue powder since it was fast and no one could apparate into Hogwarts.  
  
Taking a handful of powder from their urn on top of the fireplace, Harry tossed it into the fire and stepped into the green flames which erupted. He shouted,"Dumbledore's office!" and almost immediately found himself there. Stepping out of the fireplace, he dusted himself off and bowed in the presence of Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry. How is Hermione doing?"He said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, Hermione is one of the reasons I am here, Dumbledore. Our child was born tonight, a daughter."  
  
"Congratulations! Is she okay? The birth went smoothly and everything?"  
  
"Yes, the baby and Hermione are both healthy and doing well. But after Harmony's birth, I took her in my arms and my scar hurt as it's never hurt before. I remember back when Voldemort was active, I had pain, but Dumbledore, this is worse. Much worse. It feels as though a red hot poker is boring into my head, that my whole head is on fire."  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair and folded his hands together, sighing deeply,"Harry, there is something that I should have warned you and Hermione about when you got married. The reason I didn't was because I wasn't positive that it was time. But now I will tell you what I know."  
  
Sighing loudly, Harry braced himself for yet another piece of history which involved him.  
  
"Firstly, do you know why we had to let Professor Snape go?"  
  
Harry thought back to the first year he was a professor and they were given the shocking news that Snape was no longer on staff,"No, but there were many rumors flying around."  
  
"I heard many of those rumors, and none of them were true. I wish, however, that it had been as simple as one of them. You are about to learn something that only I know, Harry. Snape was Voldemort's brother."  
  
Gasping in astonishment, Harry digested this piece of information with much difficulty.   
  
"There's more, Harry,"Dumbledore's expression grew grave,"Before he was defeated, Voldemort seduced a woman and, as luck would have it, impregnated her. This woman was a powerful witch, matching Voldemort's strength and power. The woman died in childbirth and, as Voldemort's brother, Severus was named as the child's only living relative and guardian. Due to recent circumstances with Severus, he has been under my close scrutiny and therefor when he found out about being Voldemort's child's guardian and it was revealed that he was Voldemort's brother, I had to let him go."  
  
"Do you think that he has known all this time that he was Voldemort's brother?"  
  
  
  
"I think he has, Harry, but he has covered his tracks well. You see, I have a feeling that they were very close, and that Severus was a spy for Voldemort. Now, with Voldemort's son to take care of...who knows what Severus is capable of. Both of Damien's parents were very powerful and we both know what kind of wizard Severus is. He will teach him everything he knows."  
  
Harry sat there in stunned silence, unable to speak. Finding his tongue at last, he said,"Is that why my scar is hurting?"  
  
"There's one more thing, Harry. It's about Harmony. It was written that she is the one who will bring about the end of Voldemort's bloodline..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Magic of Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry ran his right hand through his hair and paced the room, digesting what Dumbledore just told him,"Voldemort has a SON?! And he'll be coming after my little Harmony?"  
  
"Yes, and Severus has a five year head start on training him. You can be sure that he has been spending all his spare time training and conditioning him from the moment that he hit his arms. Damien is quickly becoming a formidable opponent, even in his young age. The blood of a an extremely powerful wizard and witch flows in his veins and he has a powerful and unscrupulous wizard as his guardian. I fear, Harry, that Damien will be twice as dangerous as Voldemort was."  
  
"Dumbledore, how do I tell Hermione? How do I tell her that our newborn daughter is going to go through what I went through as a child?"  
  
"Harry, you are forgetting something. Damien may have a powerful bloodline, but so does Harmony. You were protected by your mother's love as a child when Voldemort tried to kill you. Both you and Hermione are well learned in the magical arts and do very well. Not to mention you have a lot more support and allies than Severus does and therefor you have the advantage. All is not lost, Harry."  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore, what are your suggestions?"  
  
"Harry, use your Defense Against the Dark Arts knowledge. Use any spells of protection you can upon your house, Harmony, Hermione, everything that has to do with Harmony. Don't worry about Damien and Severus, they will not be striking anytime soon."  
  
"How can you be sure of that, Dumbledore?"  
  
"I can't tell you that at this time, Harry. You will need to trust me on this. But for now, Harmony is not in danger. As soon as there is reason to worry, I will tell you. For right now, use your knowledge along with Hermione's, and encourage any signs of magic that you see from Harmony. She has a wonderful legacy behind her. You and Hermione as her parents, and your parents are her grandparents. Other ancestors of yours were also very well gifted magically. I have something else to tell you, Harry. Something that will help you in the coming days. Harry, you are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"I am? Then why did the Sorting Hat want to put me in Slytherin?"  
  
"Well, often the traits that cause the Sorting Hat to put students into a certain house intertwine and students could fit in in more than one house. So, in that instance it's up to the student as to where they want to be placed, and that often will dictate their course in life. You don't know how pleased I was to see you chose to be in Gryffindor."  
  
"All I knew was that I didn't want to be in Slytherin after seeing someone like Draco Malfoy put in there without the Sorting Hat giving a second thought as to where to put him. We met on Hogwarts Express and he just rubbed me the wrong way. I really didn't want to be associated with anyone like him."  
  
"It's true that Draco isn't the friendliest of people and he doesn't always use the kindest of words, but he does serve his purpose. He's a wonderful potions teacher and..."  
  
"He may be older, Dumbledore, but he hasn't grown up one bit. He still has his caveman philosophy regarding those who aren't pure bloods. Just earlier today he insulted my dear Hermione."  
  
"I am well aware of the complaints lodged against him and I will have a talk with him about it. Don't worry."  
  
"I need to ask you, Dumbledore. If so many people dislike him, why do you keep him around?"  
  
"Besides the fact that he's a good potions professor, there are many reasons. You need to trust my judgement, Harry."  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore,"Harry said grudgingly,"I trust you."  
  
"Why don't you head back to Hermione and Harmony for now, Harry? I will let you know if there's reason to worry."  
  
Harry shook Dumbledore's hand and used floo powder to head back to his house so he could apparate. Watching him disappear into the flames, Dumbledore shook his head sadly,"He's been through so much already and the worst is yet to come..." 


End file.
